


We Lost Bucky

by Eternal_Love_Song



Series: Villains Out Shopping [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Female Loki, Friendship, Gen, Telepathy, Texting, no one is happy, villains out shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes missing!<br/>--Or--<br/>Loki is distraught, Amora is distressed, and Bucky refuses to regret running away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lost Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, Emma Frost is the one in Loki's phone as [Human 2]

**[I lost Bucky.] --Loki.**

**[What do you mean you lost him?] --Amora.**

**[I mean just what I've said! I've lost him! He is gone! I do not know where he is.] --Loki.**

**[How the hell did you lose him?] --Amora.**

**[I took him to work with with me.] --Loki.**

**[You never let him out of your sight at work.] --Amora.**

**[Anthony was with me.] --Loki.**

**[I only had my eyes off of him for a moment.] --Loki.**

**[You know he cannot be left alone.] --Amora.**

**[You have been gone for days! You are suppose to take care of him, too!] --Loki**

**[I have my own life, Loki!] --Amora.**

**[Then perhaps you should stay wherever you are and live it!] --Loki.**

**[That is not what I meant, Loki] --Amora.**

**[Loki...] --Amora.**

**[Don't ignore me.] --Amora.**

* * *

 

"You look stressed."

"Silence, human," Loki said as she sat down. She was dressed entirely in black, sleek flare bottom pants and long sleeve top, sun glasses sitting atop her head, contrasting her to the woman that sat across from her in all white.

"Lost your human, huh?"

Loki glared. She hated when Emma rummaged through her mind, but she wasn't in the mood to craft a spell to keep her out. A waiter came over to them and Emma ordered for them both, which irritated Loki even though she didn't feel like speaking to lesser mortals today. She stared off into the distance, glad that they were at an outdoor cafe. Not that Bucky would stroll by a place like this, but she couldn't help looking.

"So he's off after Hydra?" Emma asked in a speculative tone.

Loki didn't know why she chose to see Emma today of all people. She could have an entire conversation by herself if Loki let her, intrusive woman that she was, but that wasn't what Loki wanted either. "I don't know that for certain."

"You want me to look for him?"

"It would be helpful."

"You already owe me one favor," Emma pointed out.

"I am not afraid to rip your head from your shoulders," Loki growled.

"Ooh, I'm so frightened," Emma deadpanned.

Loki growled again and stood, but paused as a hand fell onto her shoulder. "Let's calm down, yeah?" Tony said.

Loki blinked, thrown off for a second before turning a renewed growl on Emma. "I will rip your throat out!" She yelled, lunging. Emma jumped back, then disappeared in a poof of red smoke. Loki spun around as Azazel and Emma appeared on the other side of the table. "Don't you dare try to use his image against me!"

"Calm down," Azazel repeated.

Loki was glaring. Emma looked startled, a rare look on the telepath. No one else had moved. She was very good at keeping covert affairs in that way. Loki made a conscious decision to calm down, walking slowly around the table and sitting back at her place. "I am calm."

Emma was cautious as she returned to her seat, exchanging a look with her red skinned companion before the man left, teleporting away. "Alright," she said. "That was a bad idea. I didn't know."

Loki took a deep breath. "Now is not the time to poke at me, Emma. I am not in a pleasant mood."

"I see that."

The waiter finally returned with their order, leaving promptly.

"You'll find him," Emma told her. "Between the two of us, it'll be easy."

"Thank you," Loki said. "This is... taking some toll on me. I have not let him out alone since Amora and I found him."

"I don't now whether you're an overprotective parent or a possessive pet owner," Emma said.

Loki pulled her sun glasses down over her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your analysis of me. If you must do it, do it quietly."

Emma didn't say anything to that, but Loki did notice that the day got progressively nicer over the next few minutes. Cooler, quieter, brighter, and Loki relaxed slightly. Emma could be kind in her illusions when she wanted and Loki had no problem with her reading the gratitude from her mind, even if she refused to speak it out loud.

* * *

 

"He's a fool!" Amora proclaimed as she paced back and forth in the large room.

"So you've said," Doom replied calmly. He was seated calmly in the chair of his study, wine glass on the table beside him and book in his lap. They were only props, Amora knew. Doom would not take his eyes off her for a moment, nor did he eat or drink in her presence alone.

"It isn't as if this entire thing is my fault!" She continued.

"Perhaps not, but is this the best use of your time regardless?" Doom questioned.

Amora rounded on him, glaring fiercely. "What am I to do?"

"I imagine that the Trickster is looking for him," Doom replied.

"You think I have any contacts that Loki does not?" Amora asked.

"I think you have eyes," Doom replied.

Amora made a sound of rage and threw magic at a chair on the other side of the room, breaking it to pieces. "Do not condescend to me!"

Doom let out a sigh. "You are being as volatile as Loki, now," he told her. "If you are worried, then look for your stray. If you will not look, then do not worry. It is as easy as that."

"It is not easy."

"It is easy if you make it easy," Doom replied. "Loki had no problem setting his lost pet before me and telling it to release it's guard. He brought an Avenger to me fully expecting things would turn out in a way that he found favorable, and I doubt that he particularly planned which of us would leave the encounter well. Yet he still kept it cloistered so that it could not endanger itself. He cares and he does not care, but he chooses when to do which."

"How do you know how Loki's been treating Bucky?" Amora asked.

"Did you think I invited him to dine with me for little reason?" Doom asked. "I know for the same reason that you are here walking a rut into my floor."

Amora turned away from him, folding her arms over her chest and pouting. She looked angry, then sad, before finally dropping her arms and looking around as if she was lost. "What if he gets himself killed?" She questioned quietly. "He was a bloodied mess when Loki brought him home. He fought so hard and was so vicious when we first got him, and then he became so petulant after Loki... kept him..."

"I've been thinking of getting the Trickster a less human pet," Doom said.

"To replace Bucky?" Amora asked, appalled.

"That wasn't my intention, but perhaps it could..."

"No!" Amora yelled.

Doom just stared at her waiting for her to calm. "Would you like to destroy more of my furniture?"

"Yes!" Amora yelled. She paused to take a deep breath. "I want to destroy Hydra, but I'm afraid to take that from him if he..." She stopped again.

"Enchantress?" Doom questioned.

"I'm going to make something and I want it to be eaten. I don't care if it's by you or someone else, but..."

Doom nodded. "You know where the food is," he said.

"Yeah," She answered sadly as she walked away.

* * *

 

He could admit to himself that he made a mistake, but Bucky refused to name what that mistake was. He would not think that the mistake was taking on Hydra by himself, nor was it leaving Loki and Amora. It was necessary for him to be alone. They never would have let him go and he had a mission to destroy them. His mistake was in technique or strategy or... something.

At least, he assumed that it was a mistake. If it wasn't, then he would have to admit that it was a problem of skill. Not that it mattered at the moment. He was too banged up, losing blood too fast, and the reason why that was the case was really less important than fixing it.

What did it say, though, that he couldn't stop picturing Loki's deadpan face saying, ' _I told you so._ ' That same deadpan look that Loki had the first time he found Bucky and was unimpressed as Bucky tried to escape. He imagined Amora's curious gaze looking down on him. _'You gonna keep him?'_

Now was not the time to remember such things.

Not now, while he was trying to pull himself to safety. He needed to worry about his busted leg, blood loss, if there were still Hydra agents after him. He didn't need to be hearing Loki's smug voice in his head taunting him. He didn't need to imagine Amora scolding him. He shouldn't have been wishing that they would find him and keep him virtually locked up again. That was barely better than what Hydra did!

He ignored the voice in his head that argued that it was much better. He didn't need an argument of freedom verses safety.

He didn't need to pass out right now, either, but it seemed that things really weren't going his way.

"Bucky?" He was already on his way to passing out when he heard the voice and he couldn't recognize who it was.


End file.
